Please Leave a Message
by Nefertiri's Handmaiden
Summary: You've reached the home of Clark Kent. I'm either out of the house or can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks and have a good day! Part I in the EVIDENCE series


Please Leave a Message

(Evidence, Part I)

Nefertiri's Handmaiden

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Never did, never will.

Note: You've reached the home of Clark Kent. I'm either out of the house or can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks and have a good day!

Note the Second: Set sometime after SR. Richard is gone and Lois and Clark have started to see each other again. Both Lois and Jason are aware of Clark's alter-ego. Could be an extension of "Not Because I Know How to Yodel," but isn't necessarily.

* * *

The window to Clark Kent's ratty little apartment – the one facing the alley – was pushed open from the outside. Nothing unusual there. Superman drifted in through said window, closing it quietly behind him. Nothing unusual about that, either. What _was_ slightly unusual was the fact that Superman – aka Clark Kent – was completely covered, from head to toe, in thick, dark, brown mud.

While this occasionally happened, the extent of the filth warranted special attention. Clark had spent most of the day at a landslide in Southeast Asia. He was, consequently, coated in a layer of filth, exhausted but overall satisfied. He'd arrived in time that no one had died, and the worst of the injuries would heal within a few months. Plus, he'd landed a 747 with a faulty landing gear on his way home, all passengers and crew in perfect health. A good day's work, if he did say so himself.

And it was even about to get better. Lois had invited him over tonight. Little Jason wanted to watch a movie and maybe go flying. Clark sure as hell wasn't objecting. He'd fly his son to the moon if that's what he wanted. What's more, Lois had made coy promises, punctuated with frustratingly light kisses, that made him tingle all over and sped up his heart just thinking about it.

God, life was good.

Floating a few inches above his carpet so as not make a mess, he drifted in the direction of his bathroom to clean himself of the muck. On the way, however, his eye caught the blinking red light of his answering machine. That _was_ unusual. He almost never got messages. He didn't have that many people to call him. He detoured in that direction and pressed the button labeled 'Get Messages.'

_Beeeep Hi, Clark, honey. This is Mom. Just wondering how you were. We haven't talked in a week. Things are fine here. Call me when you __can__. Love you and talk to you soon._

_Aw_. A smile spread across Clark's mouth. Good ol' Ma. Always there for him. He pressed the delete button and prepared to turn back to the bathroom.

But his machine wasn't done yet.

_Beeeeep Hiya, Clark! This is Jimmy! Just wondering if you wanted to get a beer with me tomorrow night. Hey, where were you today at work? __Hope you're not sick or something. __Well, see you tomorrow._

He rolled his eyes. Jimmy was getting a little more observant as the years went on. He'd have to think up a new excuse. He pressed the delete button.

Once more, however, his machine surprised him with a very rare and very special third message.

_Beeeeep __Hi, Smallville. It's me. I__ just__ saw you on the TV and so I figure you won't be home for a while. Just wanted to let you know that if you're hungry when you get back I made some pasta for Jason and __me__ and I've got plenty left for you__. Just__ give me a call about fifteen minutes before you think you'll get here and I'll have some ready for you, too__. Jason is excited to see you tonight. And you know how I always enjoy your company__, big guy__. Anyway, I'll see you later tonig__ht__. I love you. Bye._

Lois. The smile on Clark's face grew so that it stretched from ear to ear. Cape and suit covered in mud, floating there a half foot over his carpet, smiling like an idiot, Clark made for quite a sight.

Yeah, things were going good in his life. He had Superman. He had his friends at work. He had Ma. He had a son. He had Lois.

Finally, finally, he had Lois.

Lois, who loved him. Lois, who said so on numerous occasions throughout the day. Lois, who shared her bed with him.

Lois, who had just, for the very first time that Clark could recall, left a message on his voicemail for him. Who had said she loved him _on tape_. Her voice sounded so good saying those words he couldn't bring himself to delete the message. In all honesty, he probably never would.

Smiling wider still, Clark picked up the phone to call Lois and tell her he'd be there soon.


End file.
